Te odio
by Sybilla's Song
Summary: Reto seis: Labios. Ropa interior. Serpiente. En la montaña. "Me tranquilizas". Secuela de "También te quiero". Mimi no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Mishiro.


_El reto de Hiro consistía en: Labios. Ropa interior. Serpiente. En la montaña. "Me tranquilizas". Además de que me tomé la libertad de hacerlo secuela de mi reto anterior "Yo también te quiero". Enjoy!_

* * *

_Te odio._

* * *

—Me tranquilizas. —dijo él, con la voz oculta en mi pecho, tan delicado y tan sincero. Su declaración hizo que se me revolviera el estómago, su dulzura me había sobrepasado. No le bastaba con recordarme todo el tiempo lo que significaba para él, tampoco le bastaba con apegarse a cada milímetro de mi piel con tal de ver si era real. Ahora tenía que hacerlo todo al mismo tiempo.

Me eché a reír, era eso o hacerlo ver lo que estaba pasando en mi interior. Acompañé mi cantarina voz con una pequeña caricia en su cabeza y luego seguí mirando la cumbre de la montaña. Estábamos lejos, separados del grupo en completa desolación y Kari había ido a hacer quién sabe qué más allá de lo que me permitían ver mis ojos. Nadie sabía con exactitud a quién se le ocurrían estas salidas en grupo, se pensaba que era una de las parejitas que querían perderse en la naturaleza con algún encubrimiento. Este año habíamos ido a la montaña, y nos separamos en pequeños grupos para llegar a la cumbre. Una pequeña aventura rememorando viejos tiempos.

Pero mi aventura se había vuelto una pesadilla. Matt se había ido con Sora y yo me quedé con esta persona, mi intención era perderme con el rubio para no volver nunca más. Suspiré y miré al pelirrojo embobado. No podía evitarlo, él me amaba con locura y yo no quería que lo nuestro se supiera. No si me había delatado con ese te quiero en la cubierta del barco en la aventura anterior. Confieso que sigo enojada con ese acontecimiento.

Lo vi, tan bajo y sin gracia como siempre, y tuve la necesidad de recordar que qué era lo que pasó para que empezáramos a encontrarnos. En un principio, adoré su forma de ser, tan despreocupada que olvidaba mi presencia a tal punto que se volvió un juego volver a captar su atención. También me gustó la forma en la que me miró después. Ahora, con todo en un plato, odio todo lo que adoré anteriormente. No hay juego, no hay algo que avive mi llama.

Sentí que Kari se aproximaba otra vez y él se separó de mí instantáneamente ¡Al fin!

—Más allá encontré otro sendero, puede que sea por allá. —dijo al llegar, algo exhausta de la caminata por el bosque. Yo no fui, no me gusta el bosque. Amo los senderos señalizados e Izzy me ama a mí.

—Vamos. —dijo él, odié escuchar su voz. Me miró, con las pupilas pegadas al suelo, una extraña forma de captar un objeto o persona. Asentí y con los brazos cruzados me adelanté, dejando que hablaran entre ellos. Yo no despegaré los labios.

Los oí hablar, reían y hablaban de cosas que no me hacían gracia, mejor, que ella me lo quite. Podría haber estado celosa alguna vez de ella pero ya no lo estoy. Pisé ramas crujientes y ellas me parecieron látigos que molían las piernas desnudas. Razón suficiente que me hizo recordar por qué odiaba tanto este lugar. Odio el bosque, odio la montaña, odio la naturaleza y odio a Izzy. Me senté agotada de caminar montaña arriba por el famoso sendero y contemplé panorámicamente el lugar: muchos árboles y cosas que se movían por allí, ese pensamiento hizo que me parara de un salto del suelo.

—Espero que no haya serpientes por aquí. —dije algo asustada y me dirigí hacia ellos, si no era una serpiente, era un oso asesino o algo, las montañas nunca han sido seguras.

—Tranquila, no nos pasará nada malo. —dijo él, me acarició la mano con la suya por un intencional roce. Le sonreí y seguí mi camino. Kari dijo algo más que no tomé en cuenta, era más de lo mismo. Sigo estática en mi decisión de que quiero irme de aquí.

Luego de un tiempo, nos encontramos con un baño en medio de la nada. Era una pequeña estación para que los viajeros descansaran e hicieran civilizadamente sus necesidades. Fui directo a una silla y me dispuse a sacar toda la tierra que se había metido en mis zapatos. Obviamente, Izzy fue hacia mí mientras que Kari usó el baño de la montaña.

Miró hacia todas las direcciones y se cercioró de que no había nadie, excepto un par de pájaros.

—En qué piensas. —preguntó, es la cosa más tonta y molesta que jamás me habían preguntado. Evité poner la mueca de desagrado y puse mi mente en blanco para no estallar en gritos. Me mantuve en silencio, lo que lo hizo concluir lo más obvio. —Sigues enojada.

—Para nada. —dije, no sabía mentir. Me bastó ver sus ojos para comprender lo que pensaba: era algo que terminaba.

—Bien. —dijo simplemente y se levantó de su lugar para caminar lejos de mí. Lo analicé, y todo volvió a ser como antes: me comenzó a ignorar. Evitaba mirarme, pensaba largamente mientras miraba una infinidad de cosas que definitivamente no eran yo. No era mi cabello, ni mis piernas largas. Era algo que no podía comprender.

—Qué pasa. —dije en un arrebato. Poniendo mi zapato en su lugar, no estaba dispuesta a pisa el barro del bosque usando sólo un calcetín. Me levanté de mi lugar para ponerme frente a su espalda y abrazarlo por detrás. Kari me interrumpió.

—Estoy lista, ¿alguien más quiere ir al baño? —ante esa inocente pregunta, perdí a mi Izzy, pues también tenía necesidades básicas. Quise replicar, pero Kari estaba cerca y desesperé.

Una vez listos para volver al sendero, él y ella retomaron su conversación, y yo no estaba incluida allí. Ya no estaba de brazos cruzados, ni con las cejas contraídas, estaba desolada y no conseguía su atención con nada. Tropecé varias veces, pero como reprobé mis clases dramáticas, no causó efectos en la nueva pareja de la montaña. Refunfuñé, ahora el símbolo de mi odio era Kari, una vez más, y recordé el camarote con mi tarro de miel. Cómo deseaba ese tarro de miel.

—Mi hermano dice que en el próximo paseo iremos al campo. Pero no se sabe qué temática será esta vez, ya nos separamos en grupos pequeños muchas veces. —comentó ella, su voz me pareció horrible y el campo peor. Odié a Tai por sus ideas.

—Ya veo. —dijo él, pensativo, con una mano en el mentón con aires de sabiduría. Sentí que mi ropa interior se caería, resbalando por mis piernas sedosas, sólo para estar lista para cualquier acto. Amaba su inteligencia. Comencé a jadear al darme cuenta que había contenido la respiración y me detuve sosteniendo mis calzones. Pronto notó mi lejanía. —¿Estás bien?

—¡Excelente! —respondí feliz, no quería que me descubriera, siempre sabía lo que pensaba. Asintió con la cabeza y siguió su camino con la hermosa hermana del líder del grupo. Conveniente y ahora deseaba que Tk estuviese en nuestro mismo grupo, siendo yo misma la que lo echó de aquí solo para que Izzy tuviera temas de conversación con la castaña. La mala suerte era pan de cada uno de mis días.

Llegamos a la estación de encuentro, Matt estaba con Sora y Tai encendiendo una fogata, ellos siempre estaban juntos. Siempre me pregunté quién ganaría en ese triángulo amoroso, el rubio parecía tener la delantera. Kari fue trotando hasta donde su hermano y se lanzó a sus brazos. Perfecto, ahora me había quedado rezagada con mi apuesto pelirrojo. Traté de apurar mi paso cansado y justo cuando llegué junto a él para rozarle con mi mano, Joe se me apareció en frente.

—¿Cómo estuvo la caminata? —dijo inocentemente, me tomó de los brazos y me miró directo a los ojos. Sonreí y vi que mi objetivo se alejaba a paso lento, ni siquiera se dignó a mirar de reojo. Nunca supe cómo lo hacía, el de los anteojos perfectamente podría haber sido una amenaza.

—Revitalizante. —dije sin más y traté de escabullirme. Pero seguía con sus manos en mis brazos.

—Que bien. Estaba preocupado, a ti no te gusta éste tipo de viaje. Le decía a Tk de lo malhumorada que debías estar por que no te gusta caminar mucho. —habló y vi que Izzy hablaba amistosamente con Sora, se sentaban juntos y compartían un poco de pan.

—Si. —suspiré, quería sollozar. —Oye, tengo que ir al baño. —mentí como toda una actriz esta vez y Joe me soltó apenado, me dejó el camino libre para ir hacia mi amor. El único problema: estábamos todos juntos. Caminé lentamente, al no saber qué era lo que haría al llegar a la fogata. Entonces se me ocurrió, haría que él viniera hasta mí. Siempre supo lo babosa que era en cuando a la figura esplendida del rubio. —¡Oye, Matt!

Grité fuerte, quería que todos escucharan. El aludido estaba tirando leños al fuego y casi no se despegó de su tarea para saber qué era lo que quería. Me acerqué a él con mi cuerpo totalmente erguido, privilegiando el movimiento de mis caderas, sin embargo, Izzy jamás miró mi acto.

—Qué quieres. —me preguntó el rubio, con su usual pesadez. Me hartó, odio su forma de ser. Era como si se supiera lindo y que tenía a todas rendidas a sus pies.

—Nada, quería que me dijeras donde está el baño. —respondí enojada, Izzy no cayó en la trampa. Matt comenzó a reírse y con un leño apuntó la oscuridad de un sendero que se adentraba en el horroroso bosque.

—Allí, debiste ir al baño que estaba montaña abajo. Acá no hay civilización.

Me crucé de brazos, claro que no iría allí. Prefería aguantarme hasta ir a algún inodoro. Bufé enojada y me fui a sentar descaradamente a un lado del pelirrojo, me miró de reojo y siguió dibujando algo con un palito en la tierra. Sora pronto se paró y fue donde Matt y caminaron por el sendero oscuro y tenebroso.

—Te odio. —le susurré finalmente, cuando por fin nos quedamos solos en frente de la fogata. Él se rió.

—Creo que siempre lo supe. —me susurró de vuelta, la ironía estaba de moda en aquel paseo. Lo miré contrariada, lo adoraba completamente. Matt era un cretino e Izzy siempre sabía lo que yo quería. Observé panorámicamente lo que sería nuestro campamento base, Tai estaba más allá buscando a Sora, quien estaba desaparecida con Matt, tampoco Tk ni Kari se veían y Joe leía algo frente a la luz de la fogata. Nadie sabría lo que ocurría conmigo y el pelirrojo. —Creo que me iré a recostar. —dijo él y se levantó.

—Por qué. —no sabía por qué me sorprendía, era un chico bueno, jamás trasnochaba ni bebía. No como toda esta manga de compañeros que tenemos. Me paré con él y lo seguí inocente con las manos cruzadas detrás de la espalda, sin estar muy preocupada de mi postura de felina. —Creo que también necesito recostarme.

—Eso será un problema. —dijo con una mano en el mentón, todos mis sentidos se despertaron. —Tai no armó más de una tienda de dormir, no tenía pensado en que durmiéramos muchos.

—No será problema, Izzy. Tú sabes que no ronco. —lancé como una indirecta. Puse mis manos en su cintura y lo contemplé, nunca fue muy alto por lo que no tenía que quebrarme el cuello para mirarlo a los ojos. Una especie de ventaja en ese aspecto. No hubo mucho cambio en su expresión y miró al suelo, no estaba muy convencido de mis palabras.

—Duerme tú, yo puedo aguantar un rato más. Debes estar exhausta. —sentí que algo en mi se rompió en mil pedazos y luego que él llegaba deliberadamente a pisotear lo que aún se podía recuperar. Su indiferencia avivó mi llama de desesperación. —Voy donde Joe por si necesitas algo.

Sonrió y resguardó sus manos en los bolsillos, dispuesto a hacer lo que había dicho que iba a hacer. Me enfurecí. Con un puño lo golpeé en el pecho, luego me crucé de brazos y me giré para dejar de ver a mi horrendo Koushiro.

—Eres un tonto, deja de ignorarme. —dije en un arrebato y lo miré de reojo para comprobar si me había escuchado o me había seguido ignorando para irse donde Joe. Lo que vi fue lo siguiente: estaba él parado, en la misma posición, sus manos en los bolsillos, y me miraba sin mucha expresión en el rostro.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? No te gusta nada, te enojas si te ignoro y más si no lo hago. Dejé de entenderte hace mucho tiempo. —sonrió y pareció no complicarse más por el tema, mis brazos cayeron en mis costados y me di vuelta. Miré al suelo, luego a él y nuevamente al suelo. —¿Vas a recostarte?

—Si. —respondí, sumándole un puchero marcado y la voz más de una niña que de una mujer. —Pero me da miedo la montaña.

—No hay nada lo suficiente grande como para hacerte daño, debiste leer los letreros de la fauna que estaban por todo el sendero. —comentó riéndose. Claro que los vi pero estaba tan enojada por el viaje que obvié el tema. Primero fue la temática del paseo, luego Izzy y su necesidad amorosa, y después Izzy y su indiferencia. Mucho que contar cuando llegue a casa. Él y yo podíamos ser amigos y novios al mismo tiempo, lo notaba cada vez que se alejaba en cada uno de mis berrinches. Olvidaba todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos al instante. —¿Qué harás?

—No lo sé. —dije yo, y acorté la distancia que nos separaba. Un paso a la vez. Él no se movió ni un centímetro. —Qué quieres hacer tú. —se encogió de hombros, dándome a entender de que tampoco sabía y que haría lo que fuese que yo le dijera. O eso era lo que quería creer yo. —Yo te quiero a ti.

Él abrió los ojos como platos, jamás lo había dicho en mi primera lengua. Me acurruqué en su pecho y sentí que me abrazó a los segundo después. Tal vez desapareceríamos del campamento base.

* * *

_¿Reto superado? Dime que si =)_


End file.
